Memes from the Polandball Wiki
This is a list of in-memes that spread on the Polandball Wikia Community. Rules: *Don't add TheFutureOfEuropes memes or injokes from other wikias *Don't make up a meme that doesnt even exist and put it on the list *Catchphrases are not memes unless many jokes were made by it and many other people use it. Pls This is the 'BEST '''meme on Polandball Wikia. As BainTheCool started becoming more known, many people noticed he said "pls" very frequently. So very frequently that lots of other people started saying it too, some users at first such as Smyterat didn't like this, so Bain said "grooox pls" to smy very often to annoy him a little. (Coolmax shortened it to grox plox, but it never caught on.) Today, almost everyone uses "pls", and some users have different versions, such as "plz" by Luki1223 and "plsgwig" by Squirrel719. Tin Open Serber / Bain Open Srbr As Tin's Minecraft Server was gaining popularity, it was struggling to handle so many people (and also the fact that people did laggy things like spawn loads of mobs and make areas 10000 blocks away from xz=0. This lead it to crash quite often, and Tin often didn't reopen it for awhile, leading people in PB Chat to say "Tin Open Server". It became "Tin Open Serber" because in Spanish, V is pronounced like a B Nowdays, Tin no longer does his server, but this meme still exists in the form "Bain open srbr", refering to his minecraft server. Sandu Ciorba This started when BainTheCool explained this gypsy singer Sandu Ciorba, and saying how he hated him. Luki1223 and other users started to make fun of Bain that he likes Sandu Ciorba secretly and then it spread has a huge injoke Random Junk Wikia On October 9th 2015, Squirrel719 started a Wikia named Random-Junk, which was at first intended to be used as a newer version of Random-ness Wikia which was a Wikia Squirrel used to go to. It is now used as an off-topic place for Polandball Wikia and Thefutureofeuropes people to make random articles which would be removed from Polandball and Thefutureofeuropes Wikis. Unlike most other spin-off wikis, Random-Junk has been a success and has a lot of activity, and is near being on the Wikia's WAM list. It doesn't have its own users though. It has a heavy amount of .css and some .js on the Wikia with having a different navbar and button design, having Segoe UI everywhere instead of the normal Wikia Font, and having a lot more customised wikia features. It has been the spawnsite for many memes and some in-memes from Polandball Wikia have documentation pages here. Super Thick Polandballs This was started by Squirrel719 as a joke about thick polandballs. It died out after one day as the images got so large wikia couldn't handle them. Grooox also started a small arguement after calling it stupid. Polandball Wikia Shitposts ''Main Article: Polandball Wiki Chat Shitposts Polandball Wikia Shitposts are poorly-produced comics representing people from Polandball Wikia Chat. They consist of the user being represented by a random image of google images upon googling their username (That isn't from the wikia). HAO DO I EDIT??? This was a meme started by the rise of multiple new people after the Great Unbanning® unable to preform basic functions on the wiki. It eventually died when someone came into chat, and asked what it meant to make an edit on Polandball. IMC can't take the bantu A meme (initially a joke) started by Smyterat. It's "IMC can't take the bantu" because he tried to make a pun by switching "banter" with "bantu". The "X can't take the banter" thing, if Smyterat remembers, was got from an Earl of Grey comment "mfw atheists can't take the banter". The joke firstly appear (If smy remembers) when IMC started a huge drama that lasted for even possibly hours because Smyterat told a stupid joke about Hitler. During the drama, Smyterat made the image shown there: During #Shitfest2016, it surged in popularity after it was selected to be in Polandvision IV. IMC then started drama about it and censored it, leading to even more popularity. Solar Throat This was when in the early days of Polandball Wiki Discord Chat when the Bright Side of Mapping said "I have a sore throat" but with "sore" mispelt as "Solar" This to people changing their discord nicknames to solar throat for about two weeks. no This is when Mypellie made a screengrab of Coolmax just saying the word "no" in the Seas of Time map game. He then screenshotted more instances of people saying "no" in very shitty jpg image format, and also people saying "pls". File-page1-2-0.jpg New no.png No 3.jpg Coolmax no ????.jpg Pls2.jpg Bain pls 4.jpg Pls.jpg Antonio pls.png Kalash no.jpg Bain no.jpg Bain no 2.jpg Bain thing.png Pls dream.jpg File-page1-3.jpg Pellow's Copypasta A user named Pellow posted controversal information on a Jewish user's wall, the text is as follows: note: some words are censored with asterisks BainTheCool then posted it on the SiIvagunner & Polandball Community Discord Channel, where in both places, it turned into a huge copypasta. A similar poorly-written comment with copypasta-like potential came 6 months earlier in April: http://i.imgur.com/sLuKRPo.png Diversity IS GENOCIDE Smy and XO got into an argument (again), and white genocide brought up. Eventually, it heated up and Smy said this: Then users edited it in various ways. Category:PB Community Category:Memes Category:K Category:Gold Category:Diamond Category:What the fuck is this shit